


Empress

by FriendlyNonMurdering



Series: McGenji Week 2017 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blow Jobs, M/M, McGenji Week 2017, Mentions of trafficking, Roleplay, Undercover AU, mostly Omnics but humans too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNonMurdering/pseuds/FriendlyNonMurdering
Summary: Day Seven (eight): Fanart of Fanart--AndLord have mercyGenji was wearing one of those old-style Playboy Bunny uniforms from fifty years ago and it was glittering. Each time he shifted, new sparkles cried for attention and Jesse didn’t know where to look. The same glittery material was around his neck in a collar, and even more of it draped in a ribbon from the back of Genji’s head.Jesse’s mouth was suddenly all too dry.“Dios mío,” Jesse breathed. He had half a mind to cross himself then and there as he stared down what would certainly be his descent into sin.





	Empress

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't resist ok. 
> 
> Based on [these drawings](http://sarcasticasides.tumblr.com/post/157512883741/i-wonder-if-overwatch-has-ever-sent-jesse-mccree) with dialogue directly from [this](http://sarcasticasides.tumblr.com/post/161495613116/previous-next-more-undercover-thing-more) and [this](http://sarcasticasides.tumblr.com/post/161371956876/undercover-op)
> 
> Thank you to the artist for giving me permission to write this!

Genji looked worse for wear when Jesse ran into him in the hallway. His—Jesse’s—hoodie was drawn up tight around his neck, and he had the hood pulled forward to cover everything but a bit of black fringe sticking out from the gray material. He cast a slow look over Jesse; his flickering red eyes were accentuated with exhaustion. Not even cybernetics could keep deep purple bags from forming under his eyes. And the metal jaw that cupped his lips did nothing to hide his frown. 

Jesse hadn’t seen him all night. Judging by his outward appearance, Genji would rather still be unseen. His dull eyes raked over Jesse, and he quirked an eyebrow.

“You’re lookin’ pretty as a peach, sugar,” Jesse greeted. He briefly opened his arms to offer a hug, but Genji hunched a shoulder and turned away from the gesture. Jesse let his arms fall to his sides. “Rough night, darlin’?” he asked. “You look like somethin’ the cat dragged in.” 

“I thought you said I was as pretty as a peach,” Genji grumbled. He breathed in deeply, quiet little fans whirring behind the noise, and then let out a heavy sigh. “At least I am dressed,” he quipped. All the usual teasing that might have been in his voice was absent.

Jesse glanced down at himself. “What ain’t dressed about a shirt and boxers?” he asked. “I least I got socks on, don’t I?” And his hat too, but that was normal. “’Sides, you’re wearin’ _my_ clothes, if ya hadn’t noticed.”

Genji shrugged again as they padded down the hallway. Two shrugs in one morning, let alone less than five minutes apart, was a certain sign of a rough night.

“Reyes will not be happy,” Genji said as they approached said man’s office. 

“Reyes can be happy when he don’t wake us up at the crack o’ dawn,” Jesse countered. “I don’t even think the sun’s come up yet.” Jesse propped his hands on his hips, and let a grin split his lips. “I _coulda_ decided to wear briefs,” he added, in the hope that Genji might at least get annoyed with him.

“It’s most likely important,” Genji said, rather than acknowledging Jesse’s final comment. 

Genji paused outside of Reyes’s briefing office, staring at the plaque on the door as if it might burst into flames at any second. Through the door, Jesse heard Reyes speaking, though the words were muffled. Jesse could see him now, frantically tapping away on his tablet. 

Jesse glanced at Genji. Swamped in a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants, and curling in on himself, he looked smaller than ever. Everything in Jesse wanted to draw Genji close and hug him until he cracked a smile, but it wasn’t the time. If Genji turning away hadn’t been obvious enough, he had yet to initiate any contact between them. Jesse could back off for a while.

Genji was seemingly frozen to the spot, so Jesse reached around him to the digital scanner, allowing it to read his palm before the door slid open. Jesse entered the room before Genji, letting the cyborg steel himself one last time. 

Reyes had a plethora of holoscreens open in front of him, flicking through data like a madman. He had various files open, ranging from photographs to security footage. Jesse took a seat in front of the man’s curved desk. He kicked the chair back until only two legs were resting on the ground, and then propped up a sock-clad foot on Reyes’s desk.

It took Gabriel a second to notice, but when he did, he sneered and shoved Jesse’s foot away.

“What?” Jesse drawled, propping his other foot on his knee. “My sock was clean; washed it just a few weeks ago.”

Gabriel frowned. He was already rubbing his temple, and that was never a good sign. His eyes flickered to the doorway, and he waved Genji in.

“No time to dawdle, Genji. Get in here.”

Jesse was positive that he heard another soft sigh from Genji before the ninja was at his side in the other chair, his footfalls as silent as ever. Genji tucked his thighs against his chest when he sat down, his small frame allowing him to curl up on the chair. His hands went straight to the pocket on the front of his hoodie, and Jesse saw him fiddling with loose bits of fleece on the inside of the pocket.

“We’ve got a new lead,” Reyes began. He perused his holoscreens before finding what he wanted. He expanded the screen with a few drags of his fingers and flipped the image around so that Jesse and Genji could see it. “Blackwatch has been on Ominc trafficking for a while now,” Genji made a noise of assent, “and until now we haven’t gotten anywhere with it. But we have good intel that this could be our man.”

Sleep tugged at the edges of Jesse’s mind. He was getting to the point that if he didn’t fall asleep soon, he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep until the next night. He kicked his foot up once more onto Reyes’s desk. That time, he was left where he was.

“He’s the owner of the Empress nightclub. Fancy joint for people with too much money. Several contacts and various civilians have observed more than once that Omnics go in, and don’t come back out.”

Jesse inhaled deeply as he crossed his arms behind his head and supported his skull in his hand. With a flick of his finger, the brim of his Stetson dropped to his chin and shielded him from the harsh blue light of the holoscreens. A few moments of resting his eyes couldn’t hurt none in his opinion. He would still listen to whatever Reyes had to say.

“So, Genji, you’re bait.”

Jesse’s eyes dragged open at Genji’s name. His mouth had an odd taste to it that was a mixture of morning breath and post-nap aftertaste. 

“Jesus Christ, Jesse, stay awake. You’re his backup. Understood?”

Jesse tipped his hat backward and gave Gabriel a languid smirk. “I been listenin’ the whole time, _jefe_ , I swear.”

Gabriel had that frown on his face, the kind that meant he _knew_ Jesse hadn’t been paying attention, but he didn’t press the issue. Jesse glanced to his left and caught Genji’s eye, who was quick to look away.

“There’s an upgrade we’ve got for you, Genji. It’s full-body, with the purpose of making you look more like an Omnic. We can’t have you running around looking like a human for this operation,” Reyes continued. “Go see Angela, she’ll get you set up, and then once you’re done, we’ll fly you out.”

“Okay,” Genji whispered. He turned his head to the left, breaking off all contact between himself and the other two men in the room.

Gabriel took it in stride and turned to Jesse. “You’ll fly out before him, and then the two of you will meet at the designated location. In case you weren’t listening, Jesse, it’s an upscale hotel near Empress. I’ll send you the debrief, make sure to look it over on your flight. You’ve got a character to play, Jesse. Haircut and a beard trim before you leave, got it?”

Jesse nodded. He let his chair drop to the ground once more and flapped his hand at Reyes dismissively. “Yeah, yeah, I got it. You need to put more faith in us, _jefe_.”

Gabriel pursed his lips. “I would have faith if you paid attention.” Gabriel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. With a wave of his other hand, he closed the holoscreens and shut down the other programs that were open at the time. “Jesse—haircut. Genji—Angela.”

“Yes sir,” they both agreed.

“Dismissed.”

They took their leave. Genji turned in the direction of the medbay as soon as he was out of Reyes’s office, and Jesse found himself following. Genji shot him a look over his shoulder but didn’t say anything.

“New upgrade, huh?” Jesse asked, being sure to keep it conversational and light. He couldn’t risk backing Genji into a defensive corner about his body. All in all, it was better to leave that subject untouched, but Jesse wasn’t a smart man at the best of times. “Bet it’ll look mighty fine on you.” 

That time, to Jesse’s amazement, Genji didn’t shrug. He tipped his head from side to side, weighing what to say.

“We will see,” Genji finally settled on.

He stopped outside of the medbay. The whirring of his internal fans, while soft, was louder than usual. It sounded like the whirring that happened when he was in the middle of a good fight, or—Jesse smirked widely—when they were up to more than just a little kissing. One of Genji’s hands slipped from the pocket of his hoodie, and his lithe fingers sought Jesse’s. 

Jesse’s hand was there in an instant, taking Genji’s calloused fingers in his own. He squeezed lightly. There wasn’t much reassurance that he could give. The most Jesse had undergone, as far as upgrades went, were patches on his arm when the neurotransmitters went haywire. He hoped he would never know the anxiousness of his whole body being transformed, but it also left him at a loss for Genji’s situation.

“I’ll be seein’ you stateside, darlin’,” Jesse said. It was better than any ‘you’ll be alright.' 

Genji’s eyes ripped away from the door in front of him. Jesse didn’t know Genji to be afraid of anything, but when faced with a full-body upgrade, he looked more than a bit timid. He squeezed down on Jesse’s fingers tightly before taking his hand back. He nudged open the door for the medbay and slipped away into the sterile white rooms.

\--

Jesse shoved his fingers through his shorter hair for the tenth time in two minutes. He hadn’t styled it yet, and wouldn’t until Genji was in the room with him. The cyborg was running two minutes late, and it was starting to drive Jesse up the wall with nerves. It didn’t help that Jesse’s mind was running with rampant with unbidden ideas. Knowing that Genji had been, for all intents and purposes, turned off for upwards of twelve hours made him worry enough as it was, and the files from Reyes that came through on his tablet on the flight did not help at _all_.

Jaime Santos, a man with money to blow on whatever he pleased, and a penchant for new and shiny toys. The personality was well-crafted, and Jesse did not doubt that he could pull it off. That didn’t stop him from wondering how Genji came into the equation. He knew, in a sense, how Genji worked into the puzzle. He was Jaime’s newest investment, the highest quality Omnic with one purpose and one purpose alone. It wasn’t technically illegal, but it also wasn’t technically legal or moral to reconfigure an Omnic’s AI for that purpose. It made Jesse’s skin feel like beetles were crawling all over him. An act or not, it made Jesse’s stomach churn to know that he was going to be associated with that slimy behavior.

The idea of Genji receiving a full-body upgrade to fall under the category of, dare Jesse say it, an Omnic blow-up doll, was anything but pleasant. Jesse didn’t want Genji to go through agony just to look like a toy for Jaime Santos. 

God, Jesse had no idea if he could do this. The setting sun was bleeding orange and red into the top floor of the hotel, which was anything _but_ a casual hotel room as Reyes had described. This room was far past toeing the line of being a penthouse suite. Jesse didn’t want to know how much a single night in this room cost, let alone the week he and Genji would be staying to worm themselves into their target, Mr. Damien Scott’s, good graces. 

Jesse pushed his fingers through his hair again. Genji was five minutes late. Jesse had half a mind to go and look for him in the lobby of the hotel, but he had to restrain himself. Genji was a trained Blackwatch agent just like Jesse, and he knew what he was doing. A traitorous voice in the back of Jesse’s head was focused on the ‘what ifs,' refusing to let him relax.

What if Genji was too ashamed to show himself to Jesse? 

What if Genji had already run into Scott? 

What if Genji had been shot full of electricity and dragged into the back of a car where he was going to be taken Lord knows where and sold to the grubbiest person with the most money?

Jesse buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly. That train of thought was not the best train of thought to be following when his blood pressure was already too high. Even if the worst had happened, it wouldn’t take Genji long to throw off his assailants, and then he would be contacting Overwatch in no time for a rescue, and they would have Scott right where they needed him. 

Six minutes.

Jesse dumped himself onto the plush couch and grabbed his tablet. He bounced his leg the entire time as he pulled up the photos of Scott. He already had the man’s face committed to memory, but it couldn’t hurt to give him and the layout of Empress one last look over.

He sneered at the man that showed up in picture after picture in Reyes’s files. The lighting was low from Empress’s ethereal blue lights, but Scott was attractive in every sense of the word. It was infuriating to look at him, draped in Omnics and pretty people, and know that he was kidnapping one of the two—perhaps the other group, too, no one was certain—and selling them into slavery. His hands clenched on the sides of the tablet, and the metal and glass whined against his firm grasp. 

Jesse’s head whipped up when he heard a peculiar knock on the door. Blackwatch code when on undercover missions. He tossed the tablet to the other side of the couch and sprang to his feet. Before going to the door, he snatched up Peacekeeper. He knew the particular way that Genji knocked, a sign that it was him and that he was alone, but Jesse had to be certain. He peered through the peephole, met by the back of a familiar gray hood that was sticking up in weird angles near Genji’s face. Genji had a cart next to him laden with food, maybe that was his excuse for showing up so late. 

Jesse pulled open the door and grabbed Genji’s bicep without thinking. He spun Genji around and swept the cyborg into his arms, hugging him tightly to his chest. Genji was as stiff as a board in his grip for a long time. Eventually, he settled a hand on Jesse’s waist. It wasn’t long before he patted Jesse’s side, begging for release.

“You have _no_ damn _idea_ how _damn worried_ I was,” Jesse exclaimed, exasperated. He yanked Genji into the room, and then dragged the cart of food into the room as well, it smelled heavenly, but he had a certain cyborg to fuss over. “Why in the hell were you late, Genji? I was about to run my ass downstairs and tear up the carpet lookin’ for you.

Genji’s neck was bent nearly ninety degrees forward, keeping his face and everything else about his body hidden from Jesse. Jesse was hurt. He shook himself out of it. Genji didn’t owe Jesse anything, let alone a look at his new body that he was probably still uncomfortable with. 

“How did you manage gettin’ in here dressed like that?” Jesse asked after a second look at Genji’s person. A hoodie and a pair of sweatpants; his usual gear when he was feeling especially down in the dumps.

“I was late coming here because I wanted to put these on first,” Genji explained. He shifted in the too-big sweatpants. “Still not used to this and I didn’t feel like parading it.”

Jesse could only assume that by ‘it’ he meant his new body. Under the baggy, thick clothing, Jesse couldn’t fathom what Genji looked like. He was desperate to know, but from what he could tell, it didn’t look like there was anything crazy added to his body. Jesse cocked his head at the sound of Genji’s voice. He _sounded_ like Genji, but there was something off. It wasn’t the usual stifle from his mask. This voice was entirely more robotic than Jesse was used to. Perhaps it was part of his disguise as an Omnic?

Jesse reeled himself in. Now was not the time to be thinking about himself. “Did you get through the upgrades okay?” he asked. “I know you were out for a while there. Any sort’a goin’ under always made me quake in my boots.”

Genji let out a little huff. A laugh, that was a good sign.

“Yes, everything went fine,” he agreed. “It’s… quite a shock, in my opinion. Angela assured me that this body is not only functional for this operation, but also for battle. She also assured me that she kept the pieces of my body and will replace these parts if I want her to after this is over.”

“That was nice of her,” Jesse agreed.

He glanced at the digital watch on his wrist. They only had a few minutes before Empress opened her doors for the night. That gave them plenty of time to show up fashionably late, and make sure that everything fell into place. After all, they needed to give Reyes enough time to bribe the people he needed to bribe and get Jaime’s name onto the list of guests.

“Got a little bit’a time, sugar, if you’re wantin’ to relax for a while,” Jesse suggested. “I’m positive you ain’t had much rest after they woke you up at HQ. It won’t do to have you faintin’ on us.”

“Angela also assured me that this body does not need as much rest as my previous one did,” Genji mumbled.

Jesse frowned. To him, it sounded like one more reason for Genji to go on and power through night after night until he actually _did_ pass out from exhaustion. Jesse sighed heavily. 

“Alright,” he mumbled. “I’m almost done gettin’ ready. You?” he asked.

“The luggage should be here soon,” Genji replied. “Got an outfit I need to put on for the mission.”

Jesse nodded. “Bet it looks good on you.” 

Jesse was hoping for a laugh or maybe the sound of Genji’s fans when he was embarrassed, but he got neither of those things. Instead, there was a _click_ and a _hiss_ , and Genji pulling his shoulders all the way up to his ears.

“What in-?” 

He couldn’t get his question out before there was a knock at the door. Genji was away and locked behind the bathroom door in a flash. Jesse furrowed his eyebrows, but let it go for the time being. He answered the door with a slimy smile and allowed the Omnic with a golden cart full of luggage into the room to unload it. After all, a man like Jaime Santos wouldn’t spend a week away from home without bringing home with him. The golden cart even had a few dry-cleaned suits hanging in plastic to be hung in the closet in the bedroom.

Jesse rapped on the bathroom door with his knuckles once the Omnic was gone.

“Which suitcase is yours, darlin’? They’re all here now.”

“Black leather,” came Genji’s muffled reply through the door.

Jesse fetched it for him and left it outside of the bathroom door to give Genji his space while he changed. In the meantime, Jesse got himself ready. Luckily, his styling products were in a suitcase of his own, and there was a second mirror in the bedroom. Jesse sat in front of it, leaning a smidge too close and occasionally getting mustache wax on his reflection as he meticulously pulled every hair into place. His mop of hair was next—thinned out somewhat and shortened by Ana’s deft, merciless fingers—the fringe up front swept _just_ so and the rest falling into place.

He dressed himself in a black, blue, and gray three-piece. Included in Reyes’s files had been a list of colors that he and Genji were to adhere to each night they visited Empress. Jesse rolled his eyes at it but stuck to the plan. If color-coordinated outfits were going to make his and Genji’s lives easier on this mission, then he would do it. 

Jesse stared down at his hands, humming quietly to himself as he weighed a bright blue tie in one hand and a navy blue one in the other. In his opinion, either would work. They were both blue, after all. Maybe he would have to wait and see Genji’s outfit—

Genji cleared his throat from behind Jesse. It was far off and quiet, he was still standing near the bathroom door.

“Genji, babe, I ain’t no good at this kind of colors thing. Which tie do you think I should…” Jesse turned around as he spoke, and lifted his eyes, “…go…with…” Jesse trailed off as his eyes flew wide open. “ _Oh_ ,” he whispered.

Genji stood in front of Jesse, though he was still on the other side of the room. He looked entirely uncomfortable in his skin—was that the right word for Jesse to use?—even someone who didn’t know Genji would see it. He shifted minutely from leg to leg and worked his metal jaw from side to side. He refused to meet Jesse’s eyes, but Jesse could see a flash of electric blue from under his thick brows and lashes.

Jesse gaped at Genji like a fish out of water. He looked completely different. Jesse suddenly wasn’t sure that he entirely knew what ‘full-body upgrade’ meant until Genji was standing in front of him. Each muscle was outlined and highlighted with a matte, navy material. 

His hips and shoulders were accentuated by a gray padding, probably armor, and his shoulders were adorned with six neon blue circles. Jesse couldn’t imagine what those were for, but they looked fancy as hell on Genji’s new body.

And _Lord have mercy_ the boy in front of Jesse was wearing one of those old-style Playboy Bunny uniforms from fifty years ago and it was _glittering_. Each time he shifted, new sparkles cried for attention and Jesse didn’t know where to look. The same glittery material was around his neck in a collar, and even more of it draped in a ribbon from the back of Genji’s head.

Jesse’s mouth was suddenly all too dry.

“ _Dios mío_ ,” Jesse breathed. He had half a mind to cross himself then and there as he stared down what would certainly be his descent into sin.

Genji shrank under Jesse’s intense gaze like a withering flower. His blue eyes were downcast, staring at the tips of his boots—and for fuck’s sake was he wearing high heels?—the soles of said boots glowing blue, as well. 

“I know,” Genji hissed. “I look like a joke.”

Jesse spluttered for a full minute, discarding both ties as he rushed to Genji’s side and grabbed his shoulders. Genji looked up at Jesse, alarmed. Jesse barely gave Genji a minute to think before he slammed his lips against Genji’s. His jaw bumped metal, and it was halfway painful, but it was worth it to feel those soft lips under his own. And then Genji was moving his mouth against Jesse’s, and it was certain, Jesse McCree had died in a plane crash and gone to heaven. There was no other explanation for the angel that was standing in front of him decked out in silver glitter and neon blue lights.

Jesse pulled back before he allowed himself to get out of control. After all, they had a mission to stick to, and it would look incredibly bad on both of their records if they discarded their goal for the sake of falling into bed. Jesse moved his hands to Genji’s hair, petting his silky black locks and curiously prodding where metal met skin in a new development of this body.

“You look beautiful,” Jesse breathed.

Genji’s shoulders hiked up. The lighted circles on his shoulders popped up with a click and hissed at Jesse, letting out puffs of steam. Genji’s face was as red as a cherry, which was really saying something for it to be so obvious in the crimson glow of the setting sun. Jesse huffed a few short laughs.

“Is that what happened earlier?” Jesse chuckled.

Genji turned his head away from Jesse. The cylinders clicked once more and rotated slightly as they sank back into Genji’s shoulders.

“ _Aww_ ,” Jesse cooed, “are you embarrassed by li’l ol’ me?” 

Genji shot him a glare, but there was no malice in his look. In fact, it looked suspiciously like he was attempting to hold in a grin. 

“That is not at all what that means,” Genji said. “They are for pressure and temperature control in my modified internal systems. It is simply a new body, and I don’t quite have full control over it.”

Jesse tilted his head to the side and frowned. “So is that gonna be a problem in bed, or…?”

Genji had the gall to look offended for half a second before he burst into laughter. Jesse grinned back at him and kissed the tip of his nose. Genji groaned and shoved Jesse away.

“What were you asking earlier?”

“Oh!” Jesse retreated to grab the forgotten ties and came back to Genji with them in his palms. “Which of these would work better?”

Genji grabbed the neon blue tie. He looped it around Jesse’s neck and began to fasten it with quick fingers covered in black gloves. The satin of the gloves brushed against Jesse’s pulse, and he held his breath the entire time Genji worked on fastening the tie to his neck. His blue eyes—an _excellent_ addition, if Jesse did say so himself (and he did say so)—flashed up to Jesse’s brown ones.

“This one suits you best,” he said.

Jesse’s heart was slamming so hard against his ribs he was certain that Genji could hear it. Genji gave him a pat on the chest and then slid by Jesse, their shoulders touching for far longer than necessary. Jesse turned numbly to watch Genji, his hips swaying unconsciously with the added height of his heels as he dug through another suitcase. He grabbed something that looked suspiciously like a helmet and locked it into place over the top of his head and face. As the final latches were shut, it lit up the same electric blue as the other accents on him with a soft _wub_.

“Call Reyes, let him know that we are leaving to enter Empress,” Genji instructed. His voice had once again taken on a mechanical quality that was unfamiliar but still so amazing.

Jesse nodded. He fumbled for the communication device in his pocket. He tapped away at the holoscreen until he was calling Reyes, and plugged the device into his ear. A new holoscreen popped up in front of his eye, giving him a clear view of Reyes as the call went through.

“Keep it short, Jesse,” Gabriel instructed.

“Hey, _jefe_?”

Gabriel grunted.

“¿ _Quieres que muera_?” he asked. _Do you want me to die_?

Reyes launched into uproarious laughter. He threw his head back and everything. Jesse was torn between fuming and laughing with him because this mission was definitely going to kill him in the end. 

“ _No, mijo, fue necesario_ ,” he replied. _No, kid, it was necessary_. “Besides, you’re not complaining, are you?”

Jesse’s eyes darted to Genji. He was adjusting his Playboy Bunny uniform one more time. Jesse held back a groan. Someone was either looking out for him or making fun of him. There were few people that didn’t think Playboy Bunnies were out of style, and Jesse was one of them. 

“We’re leaving for Empress now,” Jesse said, figuring it was best to leave the topic of Genji alone. “I’ll update you later.”

“Good luck,” Reyes answered.

The call ended, and Jesse was left on his own with Genji. He removed the comm from his ear and tucked it away for safekeeping in his luggage. He straightened his tie and then walked to Genji’s side. Even with the added height of his shoes, Genji was still a head, and then some, shorter than Jesse. Jesse gulped around the lump in his throat.

Genji tilted his head up to look at Genji, and Jesse could swear he saw Genji raise an eyebrow, facemask be damned. 

“You’d better get in character, Mr. Santos,” Genji suggested in a voice that was somewhat lighter than his usual. “No businessman of your stature can be seen sweating and nervous.”

Jesse cleared his throat and mentally shook himself down. Genji was right. Jaime Santos wasn’t a man that was easily shaken—especially not by the sound of his own name slipping through Genji’s lips. He grabbed his suit jacket from where it was draped over the back of the couch and shrugged it on. He straightened that, too, and then crooked his arm out for Genji. Genji latched onto Jesse’s elbows with his small hands while Jesse looked up at the sky and begged for a bullet to burst through his brain at any second. He could not handle this.

They left the room like that, even though they were the only patrons on the top floor of the hotel. The elevator opened for them, and they were met by an Omnic who dutifully pressed the floor buttons for those who entered. It was quiet until halfway to the ground floor, where more guests began to filter through the elevator doors.

Genji tilted his head until it was resting against Jesse’s bicep. Jesse could only hope that his smirk was smarmy enough to pass off his sleazeball persona. 

Genji fell into step beside Jesse, his shoes clicking in a hypnotic way against the polished marble floor. Jesse knew that he could be utterly silent if he wanted to, but the clacking of heels had heads turning in their direction. Genji was also putting an extra sway into his hips if the way their legs kept brushing was any indication. 

The pair approached the front desk, and the woman there was all too happy to greet them. 

“Hello again, Mr. Santos,” she greeted. Jesse noticed her eyes linger a moment too long on the way Genji leaned against his body. “What can I do for you?”

“A ride,” Jesse answered. “To Empress.”

It was within walking distance, but a man like Jaime Santos did not walk anywhere that he did not need to.

“Of course,” the woman agreed. “Please, feel free to enjoy the bar while you wait. It should only be a moment.”

“We will wait by the doors,” Jesse corrected. He didn’t wait for an answer before he turned around and whisked himself and Genji to the front doors of the hotel.

True to the woman’s word, a sleek black automated car was waiting for them within a moment. They slid in easily, and they both relaxed against the plush seats for the ten minutes that they could. Jesse breathed one last easy sigh before he and Genji emerged from the car and faced the line of Omnics and humans alike awaiting to enter through the chrome and blue-paned glass doors of Empress. 

Jesse strolled past the line of onlookers, stopping only for the bouncer who minutely stepped into their way. 

“Excuse me, sir,” he growled. “Only invited guests can enter at this time.”

Jesse feigned disinterest and snapped the fingers of his free hand. He couldn’t be seen wasting his time on something as silly as a bouncer that didn’t recognize him. Genji peeled away from his side and stood in front of the bouncer. He was half the man’s size, but that wouldn’t have been a deterrent to him in a fight.

“Santos,” Genji said. 

“Santos,” the man parroted. He frowned.

Jesse rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. He didn’t have time for this. 

“Jaime Santos,” Genji clarified.

It didn’t take long before the man found Jesse’s fake name and let them through the doors. Genji was glued to his side before long. Looking as cool as a cucumber, Jesse scanned the crowd inside of Empress one face at a time. There were relatively few people, but it was busy enough that the din of chatter was loud. The lights above them faded rhythmically through varying shades of blue and violet. Jesse pulled himself and Genji to the bar. He knew that Genji was taking stock of every person and Omnic that was in the building.

“Whiskey, best you got,” Jesse drawled to the bartender. He schmoozed his accent up to a ten just for the sake of the mission. 

He turned around to lean his back against the bar, with his elbows resting on the counter. Genji quickly took the hint and bracketed his body against Jesse’s. He rested his head against Jesse’s chest and dropped his voice so that only the two of them could hear.

“Fifty people on this floor, only three Omnics, not including you or myself. I haven’t seen Scott.”

Jesse turned halfway to the side to take his drink when the bartender set the glass on the counter. He tipped the glass—was it crystal? _Damn_ this place was as fancy as Reyes said—to the bartender and then brought it to his lips for a sip. Genji had an advantage in a place like this when it came to sight, Jesse trusted his observations.

“Let me know when you spot him,” Jesse replied.

“I will,” Genji whispered.

The whiskey was more than pleasant as it slid down Jesse’s throat, warming him from the inside out. Genji’s body was an excellent heater, as well. Jesse couldn’t hear the fans inside of him anymore, but he didn’t think they were gone entirely. There was a shallow vibration against his chest as Genji leaned against him, and it only abated when Genji adjusted every now and again.

They were drawing stares from all over the club. They were new faces, but they were new faces that fit in. It wasn’t long before others began to approach them.

They made nice, with Jesse phoning in every response and anecdote about how successful he was in the Southwest United States, a true businessman on the up and up who was perhaps more than he seemed. And there were the questions about Genji—Jun, for the sake of the mission. And _boy_ , were there a lot of questions about Genji. Everyone wanted to touch him and know what model he was, how he functioned, _what_ his function was. Jesse always answered those questions with a smirk and a grin, reeling Genji in close to his side to try and save him from the prying hands.

To Genji’s credit, his vents hadn’t popped up the entire time he had been under scrutiny from the other patrons of Empress. 

In all honesty, Jesse couldn’t blame the other patrons from being drawn to Genji. He moved like a snake charmer, drawing everyone’s eye and enchanting them like a wizard. He knew when to give a robotic, trilling giggle that was like pure honey to Jesse’s ears. When Mr. Santos spoke, he was quiet, but it took no prodding from Jesse at all to get Genji to speak when he needed to. 

The worst part was that when Jesse went on about how wonderfully Genji performed as a companion Omnic, one that he boasted had relatively no will to do anything other than please Mr. Santos, Genji twirled the sparkling ribbon at the back of his head between his fingers. Jesse knew without looking, without even being able to see Genji’s blue eyes, that they were zeroed in on him the entire time.

It made Jesse more than a little hot under the collar.

The night went by quickly, but Jesse’s feet were in agony, and it was barely midnight. He longed for the broken-in leather of his boots, but they would have been too easily recognizable. Besides, no man at Empress would be caught dead or alive out of dress shoes. 

He and Genji had wandered to the middle of the floor when Genji spoke up.

“Scott’s here,” he said. He moved around Jesse until he was at Jesse’s front. He faked at fixing Jesse’s tie and his waistcoat. 

Jesse chewed on his lit cigar—lit by none other than Genji himself mere moments prior—manipulating it so that it was perched in the corner of his lips. He held his second glass of whiskey to the side as Genji straightened his wardrobe. He looked down at Genji with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. No one was around to hear them speak, but they had to keep up appearances.

“Where at?”

“Center of the room.” Genji reached up and brushed his fingers across Jesse’s cheek. It took everything in Jesse’s willpower not to cast aside everything they had worked for just to rip off Genji’s facemask and kiss him silly. “Big half-circle couch. Ordering lots of drinks and has a girl with him.” Genji moved forward and trailed his hands across Jesse’s broad chest. “He hasn’t noticed us.”

“Well, we better go change that, darlin’,” Jesse purred. “We should introduce ourselves.”

“I’ll do it,” Genji said.

“Alright, work your magic,” Jesse said. 

He gave Genji a pat on his waist before the cyborg left his side. Jesse stood back, one hand on his hip as he lifted the other to his lips. He plucked the cigar from his lips and used the drink as an excuse to scan the crowd, looking for what could have been extra security for Scott. He also checked on the other Omnic patrons. There were still three fluttering about, all dressed to the nines. 

Genji’s light, tittering laughter a minute after he left caught Jesse’s attention. His eyes were drawn to Genji in a heartbeat, and he stared with wide eyes at the sight across the club. He sputtered on his drink, attempting to hide the embarrassing slip as a cough caught in his throat. Jesse barely managed to get himself under control, tears forming from the raging burn in his throat.

Genji had draped himself elegantly on the couch, with his legs crossed at the knee. It drew attention to the lines of muscle carved into his thighs, and the sleek curve of his calves under the gray boots. He leaned in toward Scott, showing off the way his waist tapered into his hips and the Playboy Bunny uniform did wonders for his cause. That damn ribbon was going to be the last thing Jesse ever saw. Genji was playing with it idly, coyly almost, like a girl might play with a long ponytail when she was falsely bashful.

Jesse let that go on for a while, half to let Genji bring up Mr. Santos and half so Jesse could attempt to calm his roaring blood. Jesse closed his eyes and centered himself for a fraction a second. He and Genji were on a mission. There was nothing else to it. Jesse had a role to play.

Whiskey glass held in one hand and cigar back between his teeth, Jesse strolled over to Genji and Scott and the man’s companion with long, confident strides.

“Jun,” Jesse chided when he was within earshot. Genji’s giggling petered off, and three heads turned to Jesse. “So this is where you’ve gotten to,” he scolded. “I was starting to think you’d gone and run off without me.”

“You must be Mr. Santos,” Scott said. “Please, sit,” he invited, motioning to the empty space near Genji. “Jun here has been a delight to converse with.”

Jesse nodded and sat down near Genji. Genji was quick on the draw and moved away from Scott to slot his body against Jesse’s. Scott leaned forward and offered his hand, which Jesse shook.

“Damien Scott,” he greeted. “A pleasure to meet you. Jun was just beginning to talk about you.”

“Jaime Santos,” Jesse replied smoothly. “Was he now? He can get quite talkative when he wants to,” Jesse continued. He leaned back into the comfy blue sofa and draped his free arm over Genji’s shoulders. Genji snuggled closer to Jesse’s side, and it took every ounce of his willpower to hold a straight face through it. He wondered if Genji knew what he was doing to him.

“You sound like an interesting man, Mr. Santos, but I’m fairly curious about Jun—if you don’t mind me asking,” Scott said.

Jesse felt Genji twitch against his side. Genji didn’t have to say anything for Jesse to get his message. How obvious could the guy be?

“Everyone’s been asking after him all night,” Jesse drawled. “I’m starting to think that he’s comin’ outta this with more friends than I’ll ever have.”

Genji timed his laughter perfectly to coincide with Scott’s.

“He’s quite a wonder,” Scott complimented. “I don’t know that I could ask enough about him in a night to soothe my curiosity,” Scott admitted. “Are you two going to be here long?”

“We’ve got a week out here,” Jesse answered. “He’s a new acquisition, and I wanted to take the time to properly… familiarize myself with him.”

Scott’s grin turned sleazy. It made Jesse uncomfortable. He couldn’t imagine how Genji felt about it. 

“Tell me about him,” Scott urged. “I’ve been considering investing in a personalized companion like him,” he explained. “Jun, huh? And I hear an accent when he speaks. Did you arrange for that?”

Jesse smirked. He squeezed his hand on Genji’s shoulder. “I like ‘em exotic.”

He and Scott shared a knowing laugh. Jesse’s skin crawled.

The conversation continued in much the same way as the entire night of conversations had gone. It took a long damn time to get the attention off Genji, but even then, Scott found a way to worm their words back to the cyborg at Jesse’s side. He didn’t like playing it up that Genji was a brainless sex toy, but it seemed to satisfy Scott and the Empress clientele, so it was a necessary evil. 

It was nearly three in the morning by the time their conversation seemed to die off. Jesse was restraining yawns, and it looked to him that Scott was in much the same boat. Jesse wasn’t certain that Genji hadn’t fallen asleep against his side, he hadn’t had much to add to the conversation in quite some time.

“Friend, you must return later,” Scott insisted as they stood and gave each other another handshake.

As much as Jesse feared that Genji had fallen asleep, he stood up with Jesse and Scott. Scott’s companion had long since vanished. She hadn’t been in the limelight since Genji found his way over to Scott.

“And you must bring Jun,” Scott added. “He is by far the most interesting Omnic I have ever come across. I need to know everything about him.” Scott waggled his disgustingly perfect eyebrows. “I might just have to get one for myself.”

“Ah, Jun’s one of a kind,” Jesse said, drawing Genji close to his side. Genji was pawing for Jesse’s elbow like the arm candy he played so perfectly. “But perhaps I can get you in touch with some of my contacts, the ones that helped get Jun into my possession.”

“Of course,” Scott said.

They exchanged a few words and goodbyes before Scott promised a ride for them outside. It was there by the time they left Empress, and they slid into the car. Jesse refused to relax as this was a car that was presumably owned by Scott. Genji seemed to be thinking the same. However, his hands were wandering all over Jesse.

His fingertips danced across Jesse’s thighs and waist. He undid the top few buttons of Jesse’s shirt and pulled his tie loose from where it sat at the base of his throat. 

“Jun, you might save this until we’re back in our room, sweet pea,” Jesse all but pleaded. There was no way that he had the mental fortitude to undergo even more torment at Genji’s hands. He was exhausted and needed to sleep off the booze in his system. Genji’s hands were distracting and yanking him from the lull of sleep that threatened to overtake.

“Of course, Mr. Santos,” Genji purred. 

Jesse almost wanted to tell him to keep talking. The robotic quality of his voice had grown on Jesse since the beginning of the night, and now he didn’t want to hear anything else but that beautiful laugh and airy voice. 

They poured out of the car in a tangle of limbs, and Jesse was certain Genji had done it on purpose. The doorman and valet both glanced at each other, light blushes high on their faces and cheeky grins splitting their lips. Jesse understood what Genji was doing; they had to keep up the act at all times. Something in Jesse’s heart fractured at that thought. As soon as the door to their room closed, this would all be over until later that day.

Jesse wasn’t sure if he should have been more focused on the hurt of it ending or the shock that he _didn’t_ want it to end.

Jesse entered the room first, followed by Genji who made sure to lock the door behind them. Jesse zeroed in on the bed and flopped onto it on his back with his knees and calves dangling from the edge of the mattress. It was like a dream, bending under his weight perfectly and cushioning him from all around.

He was half a second from lights out when he felt a hand smooth across his left thigh, brushing dangerously close to between his legs. Jesse nearly brushed it off, but the touch didn’t stop. His eyes shot open when the bed next to Jesse dipped under a second body. 

Genji sat next to Jesse, glowing bright blue in the dark of their suite. His hand was insistent, but light, as he dimpled and massaged the meat of Jesse’s thigh.

“What’re you-uh, doin’ there, darlin’?” Jesse croaked.

“It seemed like you needed a little time to wind down, Mr. Santos,” Genji murmured.

His voice was hot like molten chocolate, pouring over Jesse and soaking into his blood. Boy howdy, that name did something to Jesse. Butterflies stirred in the pit of his gut familiarly. 

“Mr. Santos?” Jesse repeated with a furrow of his brows.

“Mhm,” Genji hummed.

Oh.

_Oh_.

Jesse ran the tip of his tongue along the back of his teeth, attempting to wet his mouth that was as dry as the Sonoran Desert. 

“You’ve been tense all day, Mr. Santos,” Genji continued, not missing a beat. “A long flight and the stress of being in a crowd for so long. I was hoping I could take away some of that stress for you.”

His fingers dragged dangerously close to Jesse’s crotch, and if there was any doubt in Jesse’s mind about what Genji was playing at, it was gone in a flash.

Jesse rolled his shoulders against the mattress and sank back into the comfortable, overconfident skin he had been wearing all night. He oozed charm from every pore, but on the inside, his stomach and heart were doing cartwheels. His brain could barely keep up, trying desperately to register that Genji was still calling him Mr. Santos and that he seemed to be into it. Jesse would be lying if he said that he wasn’t into it, too.

“I’m sure I can think of something that you could do for me,” Jesse agreed.

Genji slithered from the bed with the same fluidity of his body that he exhibited in a battle. Despite his earlier words of disgust toward his new body, it seemed to Jesse as though the night in the spotlight had done wonders for Genji’s confidence. That, or he was really into roleplay. Jesse tucked that tidbit of information aside for later use.

Unable to part with watching Genji’s every move, Jesse propped himself up on his palms. He leaned his weight back into his hands as he spread his knees for Genji, who easily filled the space between them. His bright blue lights were ethereal when they were the only light in the room, casting definition onto the rest of his body and Jesse as well. 

Genji’s touches, once feathery, grew in confidence and pressure as they explored Jesse’s legs. The pads of his fingers occasionally fluttered up to Jesse’s stomach, brushing aside his suit jacket and waistcoat. Jesse couldn’t help but think how pretty Genji looked between his legs; the thought always occurred to him when they found themselves in this type of situation but it was truer now than ever before.

Genji’s fingers hooked into Jesse’s belt and undid the silver buckle swiftly. The button of Jesse’s slacks was next, followed by the zipper. Genji pulled at Jesse’s pants, tugging them from down around his hips. Any other day, Jesse might have lifted his hips to help the process along. Any other day, Genji would have been annoyed that Jesse showed nothing but disinterest as his pants were pulled down. For the sake of the evening, they both rolled with it. 

Once Genji had Jesse’s pants down around his ankles, his fingers went back to exploring. His touch against Jesse’s bare skin was stranger than Jesse could have ever guessed. There was a bite to the material that left Jesse at a loss as to whether it was metal or an advanced carbon fiber synthetic. His hands were on just the wrong side of being warm like a human’s hands, but they weren’t the same unnerving, unnatural cool that an Omnic’s hands were. Jesse needed those hands all over his body, pronto.

Disappointingly, Genji’s hands left Jesse’s thighs. He was about to complain but was cut short when Genji reached around to the back of his head, and the light of his mask faded in time with a sharp series of clicks. A few presses and clicks later and Genji looked up at Jesse with his blue eyes that seemed to glow just as much as his mask. His black hair was mussed from being in the helmet for so long, and it added a charm that Jesse didn’t know he was looking for. 

“It’s a good thing you’ve got a pretty face under there,” Jesse drawled.

He leaned forward and grabbed Genji’s metal jaw in his fingers. Genji’s lips parted as Jesse turned his head from side to side, examining him. Jesse took the moment to take in Genji’s face. He couldn’t see many details in the dark, but it looked as though that much of him had been left untouched, other than the sleeker metal across the back of his head and jaw. 

Genji’s hands, free once more, skirted up to the waistband of Jesse’s boxers. Jesse knew that he was half-hard already, he couldn’t help himself. All he hoped was that Genji was proud that he could do that to Jesse with only a few fleeting touches.

Jesse’s boxers were around his ankles, and Genji’s hand was on his cock within a heartbeat of each other. Jesse’s façade slipped as he gasped at the feeling of Genji’s new palm on his erection. Jesse was familiar with the contact between himself and Genji—they’d fooled around more than enough times in the past—but this new body of Genji’s had an entirely new feel to it.

Jesse gripped Genji’s jaw a bit tighter, but Genji didn’t complain about it as he slowly stroked Jesse until he was hard. He knew exactly when and where to swivel his wrist and turn his fist around Jesse, and it was driving him _crazy_. Genji’s thumb brushed over the slit, spreading the beads of precome across the head of Jesse’s cock in expert fashion.

With a deep groan, Jesse regained his composure. He peeled his eyes open to look down at Genji who, despite the grip on his jaw, had moved farther in between Jesse’s legs. The little shit glanced up at him in an intoxicating way before the pink tip of his tongue darted out to lave the head of Jesse’s cock. A hot coil of pressure wound tighter in the depths of Jesse’s gut, and he was certain that the only reason he didn’t come then and there was because of his anchoring grip on Genji’s jaw. 

Genji locked his eyes onto Jesse’s as he lapped at Jesse like he was a treat. Jesse wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate, if for nothing other than how erotic Genji looked with his glowing eyes and his glittering uniform.

Jesse dragged his hand away from Genji’s jaw and gripped onto his hair tightly. He pulled Genji forward until his plush lips were pressed against the leaking slit. Genji wrapped his lips around the head and sucked lightly. Jesse exhaled shakily through grit teeth as Genji teased him with the velvety, smoking hot interior of his mouth.

“Get to it, Jun,” Jesse sneered. He hoped that the tremor in his breathing wasn’t prevalent in his voice. “You’re only good for one thing, and I want my money’s worth,” he ordered.

Genji froze. Horror pulsed through Jesse. Had he gone too far? It wasn’t as if either of them had discussed this before Genji dove head first into it. 

And then with a telling click and hiss, steam permeated the air around Genji. Jesse couldn’t see very well, but he prayed that Genji’s cheeks were as bright red as he pictured them being.

Using the hand on the back of Genji’s head for leverage, Jesse urged Genji down. Genji widened his mouth, his lips pulling tight around Jesse’s length as he swallowed Jesse down. Genji went down with Jesse’s guidance until his nose was buried in the coarse curls of pubic hair at the base of Jesse’s cock. Jesse thanked every God in the sky that Genji no longer had a gag reflex; maybe he never had a gag reflex to start.

Would it be weird to thank Angela for saving Genji’s mouth and throat?

Jesse barely had a second to think about _yes_ , it would be weird to thank Angela for that, because Genji hollowed his cheeks and sucked _hard_.

Jesse gasped, and his other hand flew to the back of Genji’s head. He cupped the base of Genji’s metal skull, keeping him in place while Jesse adjusted to the silken interior of Genji’s mouth. Genji’s vents were steadily releasing steam into the air, and if that didn’t turn Jesse on, he didn’t know what could. Jesse’s mind wiped clean when he tugged at Genji’s hair, and the cyborg pulled back dutifully before sinking back down. Jesse met Genji’s movements with shallow thrusts of his hips into Genji’s mouth, and it wasn’t long before they had a steady rhythm going.

“Just like that, darlin’,” Jesse choked out.

Genji hummed around Jesse, and it was his undoing.

“ _Ah_ , fuck, Genji,” he moaned, breathless, all pretenses of being Mr. Santos long thrown out the window. Sweat beaded along his hairline and at the back of his neck, it was impossible to keep up an act when he was so far gone. He tightened his grip on Genji’s wild black hair. “Close, baby doll,” he warned.

Genji pulled back so that just the head of Jesse’s pulsing cock was still in his mouth. He dragged his too-smooth tongue along Jesse’s cock and pressed it up against the underside of the head. He sucked at the tip, all but ripping Jesse’s orgasm from him. His hands grabbed onto Jesse’s hips at the last moment, holding him down as Jesse spilled hot seed into Genji’s mouth. 

Jesse groaned through it as Genji swallowed every last drop, going so far as to lick his lips after he pulled off Jesse with an obscene _pop_. 

Genji stood when Jesse’s hands fell away, his tongue wetting his lower lip one last time. Jesse, still somewhat coherent, slipped one hand around Genji’s waist to rest on his back and pressed the second between Genji’s legs. He rubbed at what he assumed was a metal plate guarding Genji’s genitals. 

Genji batted Jesse’s hand away as he crawled onto the bed and straddled Jesse’s still-naked hips.

“Sugar, I—”

Genji interrupted Jesse by pressing a long finger to his lips.

“Some other time, Mr. Santos,” Genji purred, sounding more wrecked and debauched than he had any right to be. 

He slipped his finger away from Jesse’s mouth, replacing it with his lips. He moved his mouth skillfully against Jesse’s, who could taste himself on Genji’s synthetic tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on Twitter @Nonmurdering or let me know what you thought in the comments?


End file.
